The Kissing Booth
by Barika
Summary: Hey! Troy is running the kissing booth to make Gabriella jealous! Oneshot! full summary inside and a little note! AUTHOR NOTE! PLZ READ!


**AN-Ok y'all, I've been inspired by zashleyalways' 'secrets'! Thank you so much! I know this has what seems lyk nothing to do with the ryan sharpay incest romance thing going on-but she inspired me to make it a secretive love for troy that Gabriella has-are you following? I went to a carnival(got inspired there too!)**

**Summary w/e-ok so East High is having the annual Oktoberfest Carnival! Gabriella was joking around saying that Troy should run the kissing booth as a joke, but Troy thought about it and signed up. Gabriella was in love with Troy though and couldn't picture him kissing a girl and falling in love with her. Gabriella signs up also to make him jealous but he shows no emotion to it as he watches Gabriella kiss every guy for a minute and acting like she is 'enjoying' it. How far will they go? Will they each get what they want? **

"So are you going to the carnival? I need a date you know." Troy said in a jokingly manner but really did want to go with her. He just thought that she didn't like him the same way.

"I'm going, but seeing as how you were joking I guess we could go as friends! You're my boy friend, not boyfriend, I love you like a brother!" Gabriella lied hating every minute of it. She would never think of Troy as a brother, but she had already said and couldn't take it back.

"Yeah, that's what I meant!" Troy said trying to not show how disappointed he was. Troy Bolton has officially been turned down. When he ACTUALLY was joking with girls, they said yes. What was wrong with Gabriella, was she just afraid of getting hurt?

"So Troy are you going to sign up for the kissing booth? There would be A LOT of girls waiting to get a smack-a-rony on the lips with you!" Gabriella teased giving him a little 'smack-a-rony' on his cheek. Oh no! Did she just…..YES! Gabriella just showed a little bit of her love to then one she loved.

Troy wanted to do back flips but couldn't with Gabriella watching so he just played along. "Oh! I see! I'm guessing this a way to get to kiss me." Troy said grabbing her by her waist and pulling her towards him slowly, the slower he pulled, the softer he talked, until it was only a whisper. Gabriella pulled away before his lips touched hers thinking he was just playing around with her.

"Or….you want to kiss me! Leaning in like you really were, great touch Bolton, but I got to go! Talk to you later!" Gabriella said as she ran to her house. She left Troy standing there dumbfounded. Did she just do what he thought she did? Yes, she did. It was time for him to make her jealous.

_Youarereadingafanficbybarikaandzacyouarereadingafanficbyebarikaandzac_

"Hey Gabriella, I took your advice, I'm going to be doing one half of the kissing booth!" Troy said as Gabriella approached him.

"Cool!" she replied but inside she felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and all Troy did was go play tonsil hockey with a dumb blonde that thought he was the best thing since sliced bread.

Troy, on the other hand, could see right through her smiles and saw that inside she was a bit disappointed. In other words, his plan was working.

"Well I'll see you at the carnival this afternoon! 'Toodles' as Sharpay says!" Troy had said and disappeared into a cluster of annoyed and angry teens trying to get to class.

_Youarereadingafanficbybarikaandzacyouarereadingafanficbybarikaandzac_

Gabriella watched as Troy lip locked with girl after girl. After each girl he would look over at her and smirk. Every once and a while he would even let out a few 'mmmmmmmms!'. Gabriella got annoyed and went to Sharpay who was sitting at her kissing booth spot which didn't have a single soul in line.

"Hey Sharpay, you look bored how about I take over for a while." Gabriella said to the blonde actress.

"Thank you so much Gabi!" Sharpay replied and hugged her newest friend. As Gabriella sat down a line of guys started piling up. Troy looked over and Gabriella smirked and started to kiss each guy. Troy had a little break though and decided to watch Gabriella a bit. Up at the booth it was Jake's turn. Jake Sheinzer was the Soccer Captain. He was the second 'hawtest guy' as the girls at East High would say. He didn't hesitate he sat down and pulled Gabriella out of her chair onto the counter top area and kissed her passionately. Gabriella just kissed back.

Troy could not take it anymore He got up from the booth as Martha Cox **AN-couldn't help not to put her and ryan in it! **sat down. He grabbed Ryan's shirt collar dragged him over to the booth and quickly ran to Gabriella's booth.

He punched Jake in his stomach so hard that it looked like he flew. Gabriella watched Troy. He really did like her the same way. Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

The fight got worse until people had to pry them apart. Troy got out with a broken arm and bloody nose, while Jake had broken an arm and his nose.

_Youarereadingafanficbybarikaandzacyouarereadingafanficbybarikaandzac_

A few days had passed and Troy and Gabriella had tried to ignore the subject until one day Gabriella had brought it up.

"were you really jealous?" Gabriella asked remembering the day.

"A bit," Troy said looking at his cast.

Gabriella was sitting in the chair next to him.

"So, like a few days ago, we almost kissed, would you like to pick up where we left off?" Troy asked making eye contact.

"Yeah." Gabriella simply said moving into Troy's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

The story ends with them kissing in yet another High School Musical 'Troyella' fanfic.

**Love it? Hate it? I love reviews! Don't care if you 'trash' me! adios y'all!**

**o0Barika0o**


End file.
